Nómada
by Elizabeth-IK
Summary: De cuando la vida te da una nueva oportunidad, y descubres que la felicidad verdaderamente está al alcance de tus dedos. Es nuestra decisión si aceptarla ó no. -Universo Alterno- ONESHOT


La mirada del profesor se paseaba por el salón a oscuras. El proyector brillaba en una pantalla lisa azul iluminando desde atrás su figura. Era el primer día de clases, por lo cual todos se mantenían en un discreto silencio al desconocer el carácter del lector. Miré hacia atrás con curiosidad y obtuve un panorama casi completo del auditorio, pues ocupaba asiento en las filas delanteras. Unos pocos focos se ocupaban de iluminar la parte trasera, que a su vez era la más alta del lugar.

-¡Bienvenidos! –resonó la voz del profesor que se acercó desde el pódium, y comenzó a caminar abarcando la habitación con sus manos al hablar. Aprecié su apariencia más bien joven al acercarse más a nosotros. – Como muchos de ustedes así lo esperan, ésta clase será nuestro privado portal de viajes. A través de ella conoceremos no solo las tradiciones y tendencias políticas de otros lugares, sino también la historia y los puntos más relevantes que han marcado a las naciones. Porqué, ¿qué realmente somos sin nuestro pasado? ¿No somos el reflejo de las acciones de nuestros padres y abuelos? En el sentido tal de que usted señorita– y señaló a una tímida muchacha de piel oscura- no estaría aquí sentada de no ser por la noble batalla librada por sus antepasados en los sesenta. Y aunque su familia directa de sangre no hubiese hecho absolutamente nada en cuanto a ello, o provenga usted en tal caso de un país distinto, con una historia diferente, de igual manera está atada a ello porqué tan simple como que no estaría aquí disfrutando de esta clase con nosotros de no haber sido por el arduo trabajo de esas personas.

El profesor le guiñó amistosamente el ojo a la joven, y calló un momento.

-¿Cuántos de ustedes crecieron en otra nación, o han vivido en el extranjero por un largo período de tiempo?

Alcé la mano sin pensármelo dos veces. Había sido esa la historia de mi vida en los últimos dos años. Unas quince o veinte personas también alzaron sus manos.

-¿Y cuántos de ustedes hablan al menos dos o más idiomas?... Fluidamente – agregó, y unas cuantas manos se bajaron causando disimuladas risitas entre los estudiantes. Yo mantuve la mía alzada con también una disimulada sonrisa.

-Muy bien… Entonces esto promete ser divertido.

La pantalla azul del proyector cambió y la imagen de un gran palacio dorado de arquitectura oriental se reflejó en él.

-¿Quién me podría decir el nombre de este lugar?- le preguntó a la clase.

Reconocí el lugar enseguida, el mismo me trajo unos cuantos recuerdos agradables. Mi estadía en Japón era una de las que más me habían gustado.

-No todos a la vez, por favor- dijo el profesor en tono de burla.

Una mano se levantó con timidez unas gradas más arriba.

-¿Kyoto…? –preguntó la muchacha de facciones asiáticas.

-Sí… Kioto – afirmó el profesor.- Pero tendremos que ser más específicos para que estos lugares cobren vida y podamos comprender su importancia, y la historia tras ellos. ¿Muchas gracias, señorita…?

-Sango – contestó ella.

-Sango- repitió sonriéndole. - ¿Alguien más se anima?

Suspiré pesadamente sin realmente saber si estaría preparado para esto. Dos años como nómada y aún no me acostumbraba a la cotidianidad de la sociedad.

Nadie aún se animaba, y la decepción comenzaba a reflejarse en el rostro del joven profesor. Suspiré pesadamente, y levanté la mano por tercera vez desde que había comenzado la clase.

-¿Sí? ¿Señor…?

-Taisho – respondí, prefería utilizar mi apellido. – Ese es el Palacio Dorado, ó Kinkaku-ji. Es un famoso templo budista y también forma parte de los monumentos más importantes de la herencia histórica del Japón.

Él me miró complacido.

-Excelente, vamos progresando.

Una nueva imagen se reflejó en el proyector. Esta vez se trataba de un altísimo edificio en medio de una ciudad plana. Estaba recubierto de amplios paneles de vidrio que reflejaban la luz y el limpio azul del cielo.

-¡Misión Imposible Cuatro! – exclamó la voz de un muchacho joven entre los últimos asientos.

El profesor soltó una carcajada.

-Este edificio no es solamente famoso por qué Tom Cruise lo haya escalado… ¿Quién se atreve?

Miré divertido la imagen. Así que Tom y yo compartíamos algo más allá de su interpretación de Ethan Hunt.

-Es el edificio más alto del mundo, y está ubicado en Dubai – respondió otro muchacho.

-Excelente, ¿y cuál es su nombre?

Sonreí para mis adentros y el nombre se me escapó en apenas un susurro. El Burj Khalifa.

-Burj Khalifa, lleva su nombre en honor a Sheikh Khalifa, actual presidente de los Emiratos Árabes Unidos y Emir de Abu Dhabi – confirmó el joven instructor mis pensamientos.

Él quitó la mirada sobre la audiencia y me miró de manera curiosa. Busqué evitarla y me enfoqué en el proyector, que ahora mostraba una nueva imagen.

-Señor Taisho – me llamó de repente con amabilidad. Enfoqué mi mirada de vuelta en él. – Me gustaría que se ofrezca de voluntario a intentar la que sigue ya que usted ha respondido correctamente la primera. Está bien si no sabe la respuesta, pues ésta es particularmente difícil debido a que más que un lugar específico, es una identidad conocida a nivel mundial.

Observé la imagen en el proyector y no entendí la dificultad a la que se refería. Por supuesto que reconocía el logo dispuesto en la pantalla. Se trataba de un viejo edificio de tintes europeos con las siglas UBS y un logo de llaves doradas cruzadas apostados sobre la entrada. De hecho, había hecho un par de trabajos bastante cerca de esa precisa sede bancaria, en el palacio de las naciones.

-Es la Unión Banca Suiza.

El profesor ladeó un poco la cabeza y la imagen cambió.

-¿Y esto?

-El Palacio de Versalles – respondí automáticamente.

La imagen volvió a cambiar.

-El Palacio de Kensington, hogar de los futuros reyes de Inglaterra.

Otra imagen se proyectó.

-Sede principal de las Naciones Unidas en Nueva York.

Otra más.

-El Capitolio, Washington D.C.

-La catedral de San Basilio, Rusia.

-El ángel de la independencia, Méjico.

El profesor se detuvo un momento y me indagó con su mirada. Una nueva imagen relució en la oscuridad del salón.

-Vaya…- dudé.

El profesor soltó una carcajada.

-Me parece, Sr. Taisho, que está usted en la clase equivocada. Posee usted sobresalientes conocimientos de política e historia internacional pero carece del espíritu y vida deportiva de ésta universidad. ¡Arriba los espartanos! – gritó a la clase con el puño en el aire, causando una conmoción de silbidos y exclamaciones de aprobación.

La campana sonó anunciando el final de clases, y los estudiantes comenzaron a dispersarse alegres.

Le devolví la sonrisa al profesor sin sentirme ofendido, y tomé mi mochila. En realidad, él tenía razón. Sabía muy poco de deportes o de cualquier cosa que no hubiese estado relacionada a mi trabajo previo. Era por eso que precisamente me encontraba aquí. Observé una vez más el estadio de fútbol local reflejado en el proyector y salí del auditórium con una pequeña sonrisa escondida en la comisura de los labios. Entonces tomé el camino que me llevaría hacia las oficinas del equipo de fútbol de la universidad.

Hoy estaba aquí para iniciar una nueva vida. Para vivir la vida de alguien normal, y dejar atrás mi complicado pasado. Sonreí y miré hacia el cielo grisáceo mientras atravesaba un campo de grama, en dirección a entablar una conversación con el entrenador. Jamás pensé que esto fuese posible, pero la vida me abría las puertas y me ofrecía una nueva oportunidad.

Tomé una bocanada de aire frío llenándome los pulmones. No la desperdiciaría. Finalmente me sentía tranquilo. Hoy, yo era feliz.

**By Eli.**


End file.
